clickerheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zones
Zones (also called levels or floors) are numbered areas through which you progress as part of the game's goal. You start off at zone 1, and every zone after that is 1 higher than the last one. Description Monsters Each zone contains monsters that will drop upon defeat. Their HP and reward grows with the number of your zone. To unlock a new zone, you have to consecutively defeat a set amount of monsters in your current highest zone first, which increases in difficulty as you get deeper into the game. Regular Zones There are two types of zones: regular zones and boss zones. By far most zones are regular zones. They require you to kill 10 monsters in order to move onto the next one. This requirement can be lowered by obtaining and leveling . Boss Zones The second type are boss zones. They appear once every 5 levels, and they will have a special monster with extra HP that has to be killed within 30 seconds. The upsides of boss zones are that they only require you to kill 1 monster in order to unlock the next zone, and that monsters killed in boss zones drop extra . From floors 1-140, each boss takes approximately 10 times the DPS of the previous boss. After that, bosses will require approximately 2 times the DPS of the previous boss. Obtaining , will increase the amount of time you have to defeat a boss. 1 level in will give 1 extra second, 2 levels will give 1.97 extra seconds total, and so on, with each level giving slightly less extra time, up to a limit of 30 extra seconds total. '' reduces boss HP by a limit of 50%. Ascension Ascension, a special upgrade provided by , allows you to destroy your world and create a new one with added to speed up your progress. After ascending, you will start back at zone 1. List of Zones '''Zones 1-100' Show/Hide table } |} Zones 101-200 Show/Hide table Zones 201-300 Show/Hide table Zones 301-400 Show/Hide table Zones 401-500 Show/Hide table Zones 501+ Show/Hide table } HP - At least 1,123 DPS to defeat|hs=39|pr=x}} HP - At least 2,259 DPS to defeat|hs=40|pr=x}} HP - At least 4,534 DPS to defeat|hs=40|pr=x|row=1}} HP - At least 9,134 DPS to defeat|hs=41|pr=x}} HP - At least 18,367 DPS to defeat|hs=42|pr=x}} HP - At least 36,934 DPS to defeat|hs=42|pr=x}} HP - At least 74,334 DPS to defeat|hs=43|pr=x}} HP|hs=44|pr=x}} HP|hs=44|pr=x}} HP|hs=45|pr=x}} H|hs=45|pr=xP}} HP|hs=46|pr=x}} HP|hs=47|pr=x}} H|hs=47|pr=xP}} HP|hs=48|pr=x}} HP|hs=49|pr=x}} HP|hs=49|pr=x}} HP|hs=50|pr=x}} HP|hs=51|pr=x}} HP|hs=51}} HP|hs=52|pr=x}} HP|hs=52|pr=x}} HP|hs=53|pr=x}} HP|hs=54|pr=x}} HP|hs=54|pr=x}} HP|hs=55|pr=x}} HP|hs=56|pr=x}} HP|hs=56|pr=x}} HP|hs=57|pr=x}} HP|hs=58|pr=x}} HP|hs=58|pr=x}} HP|hs=59|pr=x}} HP|hs=60|pr=x}} HP|hs=60|pr=x}} HP|hs=61|pr=x}} HP|hs=62|pr=x}} HP|hs=62|pr=x}} HP|hs=63|pr=x}} HP}} HP|hs=64}} HP|hs=65|pr=x}} HP|hs=66|pr=x}} HP|hs=67|pr=x}} HP|hs=68|pr=x}} HP|hs=68|pr=x}} HP|hs=69|pr=x}} HP|hs=69|pr=x}} HP|hs=70|pr=x}} HP|hs=71|pr=x}} HP|hs=71|pr=x}} HP|hs=72|pr=x}} |} The End Notes: this definition was for a previous patch of the game. Prior to patch 0.22, level 4725 was the highest level reachable, and the health bar on the Big Angry Potato would display as "InfiniK HP". Even if InfinK damage was dealt, you still could not advance as no level was created past 4725. The creature would display "Rekt!" below the hitbar, but the creature would not disappear. If you then tried to switch levels and go back to 4725, the level would glitch, causing a new Big Angry Potato to appear in front of the already dead one. Achievements Patch History * Patch 0.07 introduced two new types of zones, bringing the total number of zones to the number it is currently, 11. * As of patch 0.08, Primal Bosses have been added and appear by chance beginning at Zone 105 and every 5 zones thereafter. They have the same HP as a regular boss of that zone, except they award after being defeated. They can be identified by a glow and colored text Primal __ - __ Hero Soul. Progress mode is unlocked to the player and stays through ascension if they reach floor 100 and automatically moves up to the highest floor when after the most recent kill or when kill count is fulfilled. It will disable, set you back a zone, and return to farming mode if you fail to kill the most recent boss within the time limit. You will not move back if you fail to kill the boss while in farming mode so be careful. * In patches 0.08 and 0.09, a gift of 5 were awarded to the player for completing Zone 100 for the first time. * As of patch 0.10, Primal Bosses have increased to a 25% chance to appear on boss floors and award more based on the zone. Zones 90 and up now give double gold. A gilded hero is awarded for beating your all-time highest zone at zone 100, and every 10 zones thereafter. It is random for which hero you get and stays when the player ascends. * As of patch 0.22, players can advance forever. * As of patch 1.0, the monsters at lower zones have lower HP, and the monsters at higher zones have higher HP. de:Level (Ebenen) ru:Уровни Category:Clicker Heroes Category:Work in Progress